Endlessly Imperfect
by Gothic Lust
Summary: Sasuke would do anything to save his fiancé from danger, even if that meant taking her on a long mission dressed as a boy. Will the two be able to keep their secret from the rest of the team and still have time for romance? InuyashaNaruto xover SASKAG
1. The Proposal

**Endlessly Imperfect**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**InuYasha/Naruto Crossover**

**Kagome Higurashi/Sasuke Uchiha**

**Action/Drama/Romance**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: Sasuke would do anything to save his fiancé from danger, even if that meant taking her on a long mission dressed as a boy. Will the two be able to keep their secret from the rest of the team and still have time for romance? **SASKAG**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the InuYasha or Naruto characters. I do however own Kenta, Kagome's father.

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a very short fanfiction, maybe 10 chapters or so. Also, please expect that chapters to be short, not this short, but shorter than most of my regular updates. This is supposed to be a quick and fast pace story.

**Warnings:** Implied sex, limes, foul language, violence, and character death.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Proposal**

Sasuke gripped her hand tighter as she trembled, her small hands and frame moving to the fast beat of her heart. He stole a quick glance at her to see if she was alright, if she could handle what they were about to do.

Her hair was down, perfect as usual (to him at least, though she thought it was always a mess) and her dress was perfectly sculpted for her by the wondrous hands of her skilled mother in a simple white silk drape. He could not admire the dress for long, because her large sapphire eyes blinked rapidly, fluttering her long thick lashes beneath elegant thin brows. Her small nose twitched a bit, lowering his gaze so that he could plainly notice her full lips, the bottom flesh worried between her teeth so hard that if she bit or continued any longer, she would bleed.

He pulled her to him so that she faced him and pulled the abused lip from her teeth with his thumb gently. "Don't worry," he spoke softly "Everything is going to be fine." His words didn't seem to give her total confidence, but she did relax against him enough to turn back and watch her father as he paced before them.

Her father's face was akin to stone, cold and hard, emotionless and ready to take on the world. Yet alas, he was old, far older than many parents with children the same age as his, and he was crippled, a disability that forced him into early retirement from his harsh profession that had earned him his cold, hard mask.

He walked with a limp, his graying hair thinning a bit at the top of his head that he had recently labeled his "worry spot." He circled the tiny living room of his home, favoring his right leg a bit with every step. His wife sat to the side, her hands positioned carefully on her lap clenched and unclenched with every pass that her husband made in front of her.

She must have been very beautiful when she was younger, much like her husband must have been very handsome and strong in youth. The years had aged her however. The worry lines were deep around her eyes and mouth from constant struggles with her children. Her deep brown eyes caught Sasuke's own onyx gaze, a thin, carefully hidden smile stretched upon her face as she looked to him and her only daughter that sat beside him who was again worrying her bottom lip.

The old man stopped, finally ready, it seemed, to face the younger ones in the room. His full attention focused on the Uchiha heir. "What is it that you called us here for?" He gruffly asked. "She's not pregnant is she, or so help me, I'll make your balls only a happy memory."

"Kenta!" His wife reprimanded her eyes wide at the language her husband used upon the boy.

"Father, I'm not pregnant." Beside him, the young woman released her worried lip to put a stop to her father's destructive thoughts. "Sasuke just wished to speak with you, nothing more."

"Actually," Sasuke spoke, standing from the couch he had been sitting on. "I had come to ask you something." He smiled, a rare occurrence, but one that was coming up more and more as he spent time with the woman beside him.

"What is it boy, speak quickly or I will miss my poker match with the men." Kenta spoke harshly, emphasizing the difference between the two statements of 'boy' and 'men'. He had taken to doing that since he first met Sasuke, always belittling him as a child unworthy of anything or anyone.

There were, at several instances while the two were alone, that the older man hinted to Sasuke being unworthy as a man and for that he must be very small to show for it. Sasuke could only wave that comment off, the size of his dick would, though well endowed, stay between him and his wife. There was no need to show off. It would make him feel like he was truly compensating for something that clearly didn't need it.

"I've come here," he started, speaking clearly and strong. He stood taller, straighter and released her hand to perform a small bow. "To ask for your daughter's hand and, if she would be inclined to give it, her heart as well."

"You bastard," Kenta growled, but the rest of his sentence died on his tongue as the sharp glares he received from both women pierced his weak defenses. "You ask for something clearly unworthy of you, and you have yet to ask for my,"

"Permission? I have not finish Higurashi-sama." Sasuke performed another bow, this one taking a longer, deeper bend at his waist to show he was terribly sorry for not considering the man's feelings to release his daughter. "I have also come to ask for your permission, but I feel that it would be her choice as to whom she marries. I can only hope that she will choose me."

"You assume far too much." Kenta took two limped steps towards the boy that wished to marry his daughter. "You are far too arrogant for your own good, and though the name of your house is noble and strong, I fear that you present too much trouble." The old man gave a grin, as if to laugh at some private joke. "No."

Sasuke's face showed no emotion to the outright refusal of his proposal, though the two women that sat in the room both gasped in shock. Higurashi-dono stood from her chair, her hands fiddling with themselves so that she wouldn't attempt to harm her husband for his own arrogant ways.

"What is wrong with Sasuke-sama's proposal?" She asked, tentatively stepping forward. "I find nothing wrong with his suit."

"Of course you wouldn't," Kenta grumbled, turning towards his wife to glare at her sharply. "You're a woman, you would find him romantic and handsome, but I see him as a treacherous snake wishing to steal an egg from our nest." He turned back to stare at Sasuke, his blue eyes studying him. "You will not be able to care for her, and until you prove otherwise to me, she will not be your wife." With those words he left, limping as proudly as he could out of their small living room and into a hallway out of sight.

Beside him, the woman that he intended to marry broke down. Tears trailed down her pale cheeks but no sound was made to deceive her silent cries. Sasuke sat again upon the couch and pulled the small woman towards him, wiping the tears away with the rough pads of his thumbs.

"I will not give up on you, so don't you give up on me." He said as he cradled her. "I promise to never leave you so long as I live."

"I'm terribly sorry about this," Higurashi-dono walked away from her chair to brush her daughter's thick head of raven hair. "He will never find anyone worthy of his only daughter, but if I must say, you come pretty darn close." She smiled at Sasuke over her daughter's head. "You would be good for Kagome." Then she too followed her husband out of the living room.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry about all of this." Kagome cried into Sasuke's shirt. "I really thought that he would be okay with this, I thought that he liked you best of all my suitors."

"Its okay, this just makes thing more interesting." He pulled her off him so that he could stare back into her eyes. "Now I'll have to prove to him that I'm a man and not the boy he claims me to be."

"He knows of your accomplishments, he knows everything, so you shouldn't have to prove yourself when you already have." Kagome's words were watery and thick with her tears.

"No, if he wants proof, I'll give him proof." He grabbed her hand and twirled the promise ring she wore on her left ring finger. "And if he still disapproves, I'll leave the choice to you, as it should be yours from the start."

"I will always choose you, no matter what happens." She smiled, though half heartedly.

"Good to know." Sasuke smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Kagome sighed and fell against him, her worries over her father's blatant denial of their love gone for the moment. Sasuke broke the kiss quickly and she groaned, wanting to continue. "I will not be overly affectionate with you while in their home as he continues to disapprove. I will respect his wished, if only for the time being."

Kagome said nothing, but stood and lead him out to the front door, both exiting onto the streets of Konohagure and walking, rather briskly, towards Sasuke's apartment.

"If you will not indulge me in my own home, then we shall do so in yours." She smiled, her tears fading from her eyes. He grinned and pulled her forward, tipping her head back so he could kiss her freely.

"I don't want your father to hate me more than he already does." He whispered against her lips, pushing again for another kiss. She leaned away, toying with him, her foot tapping lightly against his.

"What he does not know, he cannot be angry for," This time she pulled him forward, biting his bottom lip hard. He growled low in approval, his hand moving low on her waist. "I believe it has always been 'my choice,' am I not correct?"

She toyed with him like a cat would a mouse, scratching him with her blunt nails down his back through the material of his shirt, her chest pressed firmly to his as her lips danced a breath away from his own.

Her hips brushed against his, sending so many shocks through his brain and groin that he could barely keep his breath. She caught him then with a deep kiss, to seal the deal.

She has won, for now; he would still, however, not break the expectations of her father. Though she riled him up, she would keep her virtue in tact, less her father feel deceived and forcer a test upon her. That however didn't mean that he could not test her. He smirked at his cleverness and leapt away with her in his arms, nibbling on his right ear as her nails traced feather-light patterns on the other side of his neck.

* * *

**I hope you liked that, it was supposed to be a teaser of sorts. I know that it was super short, but if felt like leaving it there. I plan for this to be a really short fanfiction with some dramatic twists. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**--Gothic Lust**


	2. Change

**Endlessly Imperfect**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**InuYasha/Naruto Crossover**

**Kagome Higurashi/Sasuke Uchiha**

**Action/Drama/Romance**

**Rated M**

**Summary**: Sasuke would do anything to save his fiancé from danger, even if that meant taking her on a long mission dressed as a boy. Will the two be able to keep their secret from the rest of the team and still have time for romance? SASKAG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the InuYasha or Naruto characters.

**Author's Note: **(**Review Replies at the bottom**) This is going to be a very short fanfiction, maybe 10 chapters or so. Also, please expect that chapters to be short, not this short, but shorter than most of my regular updates. This is supposed to be a quick and fast pace story.

If you have anything that you wish for me to include like: Challenges/Obstacles, quotes/dialogue, opponents, fights between team members, romance, who dies or doesn't die, attacks (Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu; or a blood-line trait), or anything similar to that, please tell me so either in a review or a PM. On my bio page you will find more ways to get a hold of me. Thank you for reading!

Also, please take note that all of my geographical references (or any other reference such as ages and birthdays) to the Naruto Universe come directly from what I read on Wikipedia.

**Warnings:** Implied sex, limes, foul language, violence, and character death.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Change**

Sasuke groaned, his muscles were sore, his feet felt like lead and his head was swimming on rough seas—drowning. He dropped down onto the grass of the training area, completely exhausted, and stretched his arms above his head to straighten his back.

Just a bit away from him, Naruto sat cross-legged, massaging his own sore muscles. The blonde then uncurled his legs, and stretched them before him with great difficulty, manually moving them with his freshly massaged arms into the position he desired to better access the muscles in his thighs.

Both however paused from their stretches and massages to watch as their only female teammate poured the entire content of her water bottle over her head, successfully dowsing herself from head to toe. She shook her lengthening hair of excess water and wrung it with her hands, absentmindedly combing it with her fingers when she was done.

The three had grown up in the years since they first became a team. They were no longer 12 or 13, but older, wiser and matured into the bodies of adults. Sasuke, the youngest, was 18 where as Naruto, the oldest, was only one month past 19, Sakura was still planning her 19th birthday party which wasn't for some time to come.

It had been a little over a year since Sasuke returned to the village. He didn't remember how he got back, he remembered being in the midst of battle, heavily wounded and loosing. It was a long time since he'd lost, and by such a large degree of difference in skills and abilities. He remembered jumping in front of his old teammates, Sakura and Naruto, both also heavily wounded—the bone in Naruto's leg was shattered into many fragments—and Sasuke, despite the blood loss and tally of his injuries, moved swift with no sword, deflecting the barrage of kunai before he tore open a particularly large scab across his chest as he warded off a strong ninjutsu attack on the group.

Sasuke remembered the taste of his own blood as he coughed, he remembered the wheezing sound his lungs made as he tried to breathe, and the white-hot pain of an old wound that was not able to heal. He remembered, as he faded into darkness, Kagome's face as he told her he was leaving Konoha when he was 13. He remembered how her blue eyes clouded over with tears she was too shocked to shed. He remembered kissing her for the first time, and what should have been their last, but as he awoke to the bright lights of Konoha's Hospital, he realized he was alive and strictly guarded in the one place he never wanted to return to.

That was over one year ago. ANBU operatives still followed him, but not so visibly this time, they gave him the privacy he now required, or the illusion of it at least, that he needed to further his relationship with Kagome.

Sasuke stood and quickly parted ways with his old team, ignoring Naruto as he tried to get him back so they could all eat ramen, a food that Sasuke didn't particularly like. He made his way quickly back home, where the strong fragrant of Kagome's cooking was spilling from the kitchen.

"Welcome back," Kagome smiled as she placed a plate of marinating tomatoes and mozzarella cheese before Sasuke. "You look tired." She frowned as she spoke, but handed him a fork none-the-less.

"I'm out of shape." He replied simply, quickly chewing on a lightly salted cherry tomato. "This is great."

"It's a recipe from a non-shinobi land. I got it from one of the foreign merchants in the market." Kagome pulled out another fork and pinched a tomato and cheese ball. "He was extremely friendly."

"You shouldn't speak to strangers." Sasuke bit into another tomato and hurriedly grabbed the last one before Kagome's fork could reach it. "You have a nasty habit of finding trouble."

"That's not fair," Kagome frowned again and poked at one of the remaining cheese balls. "It's not like I try to be a trouble-magnet."

"Regardless of trying or not, you are a magnet for trouble." He waved the tomato around a bit, grinning as Kagome's blue eyes followed every pass it made before her.

"Good thing that my fiancé is a strong shinobi." She smiled, her eyes still following the movements of the tomato on Sasuke's fork.

"Don't always count on me to protect you." He smirked and moved the fork a bit faster.

"So you won't protect me?" She feigned hurt. Sasuke stopped moving the fork.

"I'll always protect you," He leaned forward, the tomato forgotten for a moment. "With my life if I must."

Kagome blushed, her gaze trapped with his. Then she smiled, and Sasuke's eyes widened, immediately turning to his empty hand, the fork and tomato now held captive by Kagome.

"I accept." Kagome laughed, tapped him on the nose with the tomato and quickly popped into her mouth as Sasuke reached for it.

The fork clattered onto the table, forgotten when Sasuke leaned over and fiercely kissed her. She blushed strongly when Sasuke pulled back from her grinning deeply.

He swallowed and Kagome blinked. "I humbly accept." He grinned back and lightly kissed her before leaving the kitchen.

Kagome blinked again before realizing something was missing. "Wait, damn it all, Sasuke that was my tomato!"

She grumbled as Sasuke's laughter was drowned out by the running water of the shower.

* * *

Kagome entered her house quietly through the open window of her bedroom. Though she wasn't as shinobi, she was agile enough to climb in and out of her home without arousing suspicion from her protective father.

She smiled happily when her leg crossed above the windowsill and over the thin trip-wire her dad thought she didn't know about. It gleamed a bit in the moonlight nearly invisible to the eye, most especially from the outside. Kagome just continued to smile as she rubbed the angry red mark on her neck, feeling the awkward cave of Sasuke's teeth impression on her throat.

"We win again, daddy." Kagome giggled and slowly shut the window, making sure to not touch the wire as she latched it shut at the bottom of the sill.

Quickly, Kagome shed her clothes once her blinds were drawn closed and made her way to a private shower she luckily housed in her room. She scrubbed away Sasuke's scent from her skin with her Shea-butter soap and covered the love-bite with make-up before she even considered herself presentable to the family—and her father.

Dinner at the Higurashi's was served promptly at seven pm and under no circumstances were any of the members of the household allowed to miss it. So it was odd enough to say that when the clock struck five past seven and the head of the house, Kenta Higurashi, was not present, the family whispered and questioned, the food untouched.

The hour passed before his wife declared it safe to eat without the presence of her husband. The food was reheated and distributed in silence, the empty chair of Kenta Higurashi seemingly ignored except for the heavy air with which the family enjoyed their dinner under.

That night, as Kagome crept down the stairs for a midnight glass of water, she found her mother clothed in her nightgown and robe, seated in the corner of the couch facing the front door. Her fingers twisting the ring on her left hand, the symbol of her commitment to her husband the day she vowed to be his wife before God. The thin light of the moon that crept through the curtains of the living room window glowed on the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away with a shaky hand but did not tear her view from the door.

She did not question her daughter when she sat next to her on the couch, Kagome's head resting on her mother's shoulder. Through the night the two clung to one another, silently watching the door for any sign of his return.

* * *

Kagome awoke that next morning alone on the couch, her mother's robe stretched across her shoulders.

"Mother?" Kagome called as she rubbed the gritty sand from the corner of her eyes. "Mother, has father returned?"

When Kagome reopened her eyes, a steaming cup of tea was set below her nose. Her mother was dressed and the tearstains on her cheek were gone.

"I'm afraid not Kagome," She spoke softly. "Drink your tea. I need you to fetch Sasuke-sama for me."

"Mother—" A sharp knock at the door halted the rest of her words from forming on her tongue. Gapping, she took a sip of the warm tea and watched as her mother went to answer the door with hurried steps.

"Kenta, is that you?" The door opened and in stepped Sasuke, his hair filled with leaves and twigs. His hands and face were covered in dirt and his clothing was covered in holes from dodging weapons.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I need you and your family to come with me." He breathed heavily, a hand leaning heavily against the frame of the door. "Kenta-sama has been attacked."

Kagome dropped the cup of tea in her hands. She paid it no mind as it collected on the rug beneath her feet. Her mother stood rigid, then fell heavily as her knees buckled. Sasuke caught her before she could hit the ground, but the movement aggravated a large wound on his back and they dropped the rest of the way to the floor. Kagome stood, and quickly ran to her room for suitable clothing, praying that her father was alright.

* * *

**Review Replies: In order of when you reviewed to me.**

**Akikazu:** I was hoping this would be thought of as original. I wanted to focus on their struggles as a couple, not their struggles to become a couple. This will get more interesting now, I promise you that. Thank you for reading and reviewing, you were my first! XD

**my name is paper YAH:** Yay, another one who thinks this plot is going to be interesting. I notice a lot of people focus on how couples form, but not what happens once they form, or the struggles they face with their parents once they are a couple. This is going to be fun to write. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.

**Reads-way-2-much:** I hope I updated quick enough for you. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I thought a chapter like that would hook some people.

**Black Firelight:** I know what you mean. Right now, some of the characters are going to seem a bit flat. I'll start to leak in some of their information as the story progresses, especially about Sasuke's past and how his relationship formed with Kagome. Thank you for taking an interest in this story.

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1: **I wanted to make him an asshole. He love's her and understands that being married to a ninja is going to be a hard and lonely life for her most of the time. He wants her to feel loved, cherished and accepted. With Sasuke, things will get a bit sticky, especially since his loyalty to the village is still in question. But isn't it the dad's role to play the devil's advocate in his daughter's love life. Thank you for reviewing.

**kakashixangela: **I won't be showing lemons or limes in this fic any time soon. There will be fluff and other things, but it's going to get a lot harder for the two to outwardly express their affections for one another, especially since nobody but Kagome's immediate family knows of the relationship the two share, with the exception of the Hokage of course. So their romance life is going to slowly cool down, then explode later on. It's going to be a wonderful fireworks display, so I suggest the front row if you don't mind feeling the heat. Thank you for reviewing.

**xXKillorbeKilledXx: **Thanks. I'm going to try to keep a schedule for this fanfiction, especially since it's going to be relatively short, but right now, with all the other fanfictions that I'm working on, it's going to be a tight squeeze. I might however get an update in once a month or so.

**Kage Otome:** It's a bit deviated from the original story line. I would consider it close to cannon, but not much. I'll be drawing as much as possible from the anime and manga but it won't be exactly the same. I might change some things around. For example, in this particular chapter, I changed the fact that Sakura was the only one to see him leave, when in fact, Kagome was the one he went to see before he left, Sakura just happened to understand Sasuke enough to know that he was leaving. So Sakura was the last to see him leave, but not the only one. Cannon, but not cannon. So…In all honesty, it's AU. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Maki: **WOW! ::BLUSH:: Thanks! Oh-my-gosh, to be up there with Kiba! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**KibaSin: **It's so funny that in the review before yours, Maki sent me a review telling me that I was a wonderful writer and even mentioned you! But yes, there are so many possibilities that can happen or go wrong. I am willing to take suggestions for any sort of action in this fic. Oh, and the way that Kenta will find out…man… it's going to be fun. I've already begun to play with Kenta, as you have seen so far by making him beg to protect Kagome because he cannot do so in the village. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Kage Hasu:** I hope that I have answered your question here with this chapter, if not, then I'll explain a bit. Kagome is the target because they need her to get to Sasuke. Madara has already found out about her, even though Sasuke has done absolutely everything to make sure he doesn't…well…not everything…but close to it. So that's the danger. But the connection to Madara won't be revealed until later to the group. It's just fun to know who is going after them and why, where as the characters have no clue what's going on. Right now they believe the people attacking Kagome are old shinobi that have a grudge against Kenta for slain family. It hurts more if they kill Kagome than anyone else since he's so over protective of her, and because she's the weakest link in that family because she never had any formal training as a shinobi. Even her mother was a shinobi at one point in her life. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Shyn ShikyoKokoro: **See Kage Hasu's reply for further information on the initial problems and conflict, but of course there will be more to it than just that. For those, you're going to have to read and find out.

**Lovelywitch: **I know, I know. It's just that I was having some trouble writing. But I more or less got everything settled out, plot wise. I hope you enjoy this chapter (even if it is short) the next chapter should be much better. Thank you for your review.

**Bloodcherry: **Thanks, I was worried that Sasuke might have been a bit out of character. We'll soon be seeing the old, ruthless Sasuke once the mission gets underway. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Vampire Kitty:** Yes, Sakura will be coming up in the next chapter. I pushed her in here briefly, but she will soon come to take more of a role in the upcoming chapters. And yes, she will still be pinning after Sasuke, but not so heavily. I'm a firm believer that Sakura, after spending so much time with Naruto, will soon start to see him as more than a friend after everything has happened. But I do not plan for her to be a standard bimbo that's after the main male character, in fact, I happen to love her character in the anime and manga, you actually see her grow out of the popular view of people and things, and gain her own personality and opinions. That's what I like about her, she changes and grows up. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**And a very big THANK YOU to everyone else that reviewed. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story. I'll be sure to try harder to update not only on this one, but my other stories as well (once I get the time of course). XD**

**--Gothic Lust**


End file.
